I'm In Love With A Vampire
by jessicacity101drawingmaster
Summary: A new girl named Astrid moves into Hiccup's town and everyone automatically falls in love with her. She becomes popular within seconds and the biggest player in the school, with her cocky attitude and likable personality. Hiccup on the other hand refuses to fall for any of her tricks knowing that she isn't who she appears to be. What is she hiding? And how deep do these secrets go?
1. The New Vampire In Town

**Hey guys I know that I am writing my other story 'Love and Basketball' but I have been really strung out on Vampires and Werewolf's lately and I thought why not make a story about it! I'm going to write this one chapter and then if you like it I may continue and if you don't like it then I will just delete it. So here we go with chapter one, hope you enjoy.**

**I'm In Love With A Vampire**

**Chapter 1: The New Vampire In Town**

**Hiccup's POV.**

"Hiccup! Get your lazy ass up and get ready for school," My father shouts from down stairs.

I groan out loud as I toss and turn in my queen sized bed, I run my hand through my brown locks. **_How many fucking years of school do we need? Sure this is my last year of High School and I'm a Senior now but once I'm done I'll have college! Like what the hell?_**

Forcing myself out of bed I walk into my bathroom. "Time for another crappy first day," I mumble as I pull my clothes off and place them into my dirty-basket, I lean my boxers on.

Once my clothes are in the basket I walk back into my room and over to my closet. I pick out a pair of dark black jeans, a light blue V-neck, and my Jordan Retro's which are light blue and white. I throw my shirt and pants on the bed while I place my shoes gently on the floor beside my bed, I pull out my white G-shock, my pairs of Beats, and my white snap-back as well.

Since I already showered last night I decide to just get dressed quick before my dad blows another fuse. When my cloths are on I spray myself with my Axe before leaving my room.

"Morning dad," I mumble as I walk into the kitchen, I walk over to my little sister and kiss her on the head. "Good morning Rachael,"

She smiles at me. "Hi Hiccup,"

My sister is ten years old and is in fifth grade and she loves me and I love her. I take her any where she wants and I just look after her and keep her safe. Ever since my mother died in that car crash it is almost like I'm her new mother figure, you know? My dad doesn't always understand her at times and when they fight I am often the one to fix things.

She has brown hair like mine and it goes down to her mid-back, she has green eyes like my mom.

I then turn to see my older brother, Felix. He is in college studying to be a Doctor but he is taking a break so he is staying with us for a while. He is twenty-one and he has brown hair that is neck length with short bangs that he pushes to the side and he is growing a light beard. His eyes are also green.

I give him a slight head nod. "Felix," I mumble as I walk over to the fridge in search for food.

He gives me a nod also. "Hiccup,"

Lets just say that Felix and I aren't the best of brothers, we used to be! But once mom died he just became...Distant. He used to let me hang out with his friends and he used to hang out with me but that all changed, don't know why.

I pull out an apple from the fridge before grabbing my black bookbag and walking over to the door. "I'm leaving dad,"

"Hold it," He speaks from the head of the table causing me to look at him.

"Yea?" I ask with slight frustration.

He puts his newspaper onto the table. "Hiccup son, this is your last year in this school."

**_No duh._**

"Last year you got into a lot of trouble and your grades were poor, but this year will have to be different."

I frown. "Different how?"

"Son, you are going to be looking into colleges soon and no school will except you if you have grades like last year. So just keep up with your studies, for me?" He stresses out.

I give him a small grin. "Sure thing dad,"

When I was sure we both reached an understanding I walked outside and to my car, my bestfriend Fishlegs was waiting for me.

"Took you long enough dude," He says as he gets into the passenger seat.

I get into the car and start it up, I held up my green apple. "Had to stop for breakfast," I say with a shrug.

I look both ways to make sure no one is driving before backing up from the drive-way, when I'm out I drive head first for school.

Fishlegs flips through the radio in search for a good song to listen to while I focus on the road. After a few minutes he gives up and decides to just enjoy the ride.

_**(LINE BREAK)**_

When we finally arrive I find a nice park in the front of the school, since it is raining I don't want to get soaked.

Fishlegs sighs. "Shit, I hate when it rains. I didn't even bring an umbrella."

I shrug. "It isn't even raining that hard man and plus I got a pretty good park so we shouldn't get that wet."

He doesn't reply as he follows my lead and gets out of the car and walks over to the school. I lock my car with my keys.

When we get inside I pull my grey beats down to my neck and walk over to my locker, someone knocks into me. I look down to see some short kid with curly hair looking at me with fear in his eyes, he backs up slowly while I move closer.

I straighten my cloths. "Watch where you're going kid," I say dusting myself off.

Fishlegs and I corner the kid into the wall, Fishlegs smiles. "Hey Hiccup, I think this kid is new to this school. I've never seen him before," He says.

I smile. "My golly I think you maybe right, Fishlegs." I look at him. "Why, are you new here kid?"

He nods his head quickly. "Y-yes I-I'm a fr-freshmen," He stutters out.

"Ah makes so much sense now," Fishlegs mumbles.

I agree. "Doesn't it? Well how about I cut you a deal kid? You up for it?"

"S-sure,"

I give him my friendliest fake smile ever. "Well since you are new here how about you run away quickly before I beat the living shit out of you for bumping into me and messing up my cloths?" I lower my voice and glare at him. "And if I ever see you in my hallway again then we are going to have a problem, okay?" I dust his shoulder off as if to get rid of any dirt.

He merely nods his head before running away, I start laughing as Fishlegs and I walk over to the Senior lockers. "Man, I love freshmen man! They are so easy to scare,"

"Yeah, I think messing with them will be the only thing I'll miss at this school when we leave for art college." He mumbles as we find my locker, I pull it open and throw my bag into it.

"Won't you need your bag dude?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Nah, the only major class that I have is math and language arts; but I have those last period."

He nods. "Cool, so where are we going first?"

Before I could answer I felt someone hug me from behind, they kissed my cheek.

I sigh knowing exactly who it was, I push the hands away. "Heather, what have I told you about holding me like that? Especially after all the shit you have caused last year."

Heather a.k.a the school slut was one of my friends a while back who always liked me. When I was in a relationship with a girl named Amy she did anything in her power to keep us apart and in the end it happened. But I got over it and Amy and I are still friends but she refuses to get any closer than that.

"Come on Hiccup, get over it already!" She sighs out.

I shrug. "I am over it, I just want nothing to do with you anymore."

_**RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN NNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

I groan. "Shit, I can't be late on the first day." I turn to Fishlegs. "What class do we have anyway?"

He smiles. "No worries dude, we have art this period so it isn't that big of a deal."

"Cool," We walk off to our class, leaving Heather behind.

When we are out of ear-reach I look over at Fishlegs. "She really pisses me the fuck off,"

"So I've noticed," He pats me on the shoulder as we neared the class. "Don't sweat it though, this is our last year and I bet after this you'll never see her again."

I roll my eyes as I walk into Mrs. Masterson's classroom. "I hope so,"

When we walk into the class we notice how quiet it is and that Mrs. Masterson is in the front of the class with a girl standing next to her, I frown. **_Who is that? A new student? During Senior year? It must suck being her, having to leave all of her friends behind._**

Mrs. Masterson glares at me. "Mr. Horrendous, how nice of you to arrive to my class...late, as usual." She looks at Fishlegs. "You have even brought my best student into it!" She shouts.

I frown,_** best student? I'm the one who won all of those art contests for the school when I was a Junior!**_

"I am dearly and truly sorry, the lovely and talented Mrs. Masterson." I speak sarcastically with fake sincerness. "Shall I also bow for you in your honor?"

She growls as the rest of the class lets out soft chuckles and giggles. "Just take a seat you two," As I walk to the back she adds. "And I'll be having a word with you after class, Mr. Horrendous."

I groan as I take my seat in the back next to Fishlegs, **_shit! And on the first day too. Dad won't be happy about this._**

I move my attention back to Mrs. Masterson.

"Now students this is our new classmate, Astrid Hofferson. She is transferring here from Berk," Berk? That is where I used to live, before the thing with my mom and all. "Please give her all of the respect and make her feel at home. And since this is only the first day I will just allow you all to talk among yourselves."

When Mrs. Masterson was finished talking I took my time to look over, Astrid. She had long blonde hair that was braided back with bangs covering her left eye. Her skin was kind of pale with a hint of many freckles that started from her face and lead down. Her eyes were a mystery due to the fact that she was wearing dark black shades, I wounder why?

She was wearing a purple hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, and had on Addia flipflops with purple socks. She walked over and took a seat next to a few of my friends; Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and my annoying cousin Snotlout.

Fishlegs tapped me on my shoulder. "What do you think of the new girl, Hiccup? Cute, right?"

"I guess so, if you like dumb blondes and all." I shrug as I pull out a piece of paper and a pencil, I started sketching.

I had no doubt in my mind that this girl was pretty but it isn't always looks, I want a woman with a brain. That is one of the reason why I refuse to date Heather no matter what...Well besides the fact that she is a fucking dirty slut.

Fishlegs chuckles. "Hehe, no fair dude you haven't even said one word to her!" He whisper shouts. "Besides, the guys seem to like her just fine." He says pointing at our friends.

I look over and see that he was telling the truth. The new girl was making them laugh and everything!

_**She might even be sitting with us at lunch if things continue to go this smooth.**_

I quickly avert my eyes as she catches me watching her, she gives me a grin.

_**A cocky grin?**_

"Whatever," I mumble as I continue to draw, trying to rid the chills that were spreading through my body.

**Astrid's POV.**

"Shit, I really hate being in schools." I mumble to her as we walk through the empty hallway.

Amy smiles at me. "And why is that, Astrid?"

I growl at her. "You know god damn why I hate being in schools," I look away from her. "After being seventeen for about a hundred years you start to hate school as much as I do,"

Right now Amy and I are walking through the halls, and were late for class. My parents wanted me to get a quick snack before coming to school so that way I wouldn't be tempted to attack random students while I'm here.

Suddenly becoming serious Amy looks right through my dark shades. "Am I going to be just like you?"

"And how am I like exactly?" I mumble as I make random beats on different lockers we pass.

"W-well, it isn't how you're like it is just what you have become. How is it going through the rest of my life like...This." She says pointing at herself.

I shrug. "Well at first you will watch your friends grow up right before your eyes while you stay the same age," I look at her. "You will soon become bitter like me and get over it and realize that it is just your new life."

Amy pats me on the shoulder. "I don't think you're bitter, Astrid."

I don't reply as we continue to walk. After a few more minutes Amy speaks again.

"So what is your next assignment? Like who are you targeting and what are your plans?" She wonders.

I smirk. "You know I can't tell you about my assignments, especially since it involves the dude that you were madly in love with. And the fact that you had to let him go makes it even more likely that you may try to stop me,"

"I had to let him go," She looks to the floor. "I didn't want to put him into any kind of danger."

"That's debatable," I mumble.

I soon come to a stop as we approach my destination, I wave at Amy before entering the room. I walk over to the teacher, she is sitting at her desk on the computer.

I clear my voice. "Hello Miss, I am a new student here. My name is Astrid Hofferson and I am coming here from my hometown, Berk."

"Nice to meet you Astrid, I am your art teacher Mrs. Masterson." _**No shit Sherlock**_. "I have noticed that you are...Three minutes late to my class. Why is that?"

**_Oh, I don't know maybe it is because I'm new here and don't know where I'm going; jackass._**

I smile. "Sorry Mrs. Masterson but I kind of got lost along the way,"

She nods. "It's okay dear, but I do have one more thing." She points to my shades. "You are not allowed you wear those on school grounds, you know that right?"

_**Everytime!**_

I give her a fake smile. "Sorry, but I have an eye disease where bright lights cannot reach my eyes or I can possibly faint. Now you wouldn't want me fainting in your class now would you?"

She nods. "I suppose not," She stands and walks up to the front of the class. "I'll just introduce you then."

Just as she was about to tell the class who I was my main target walked into the room, looking as tasty as ever. I lick my lips.

Mrs. Masterson glares at my main target. "Mr. Horrendous, how nice of you to arrive to my class...late, as usual." She then moved her gaze to the other kid. "You have even brought my best student into it!" She shouts.

I tone Mrs. Masterson out for a while as I move my gaze to my target, I try to read his mind to understand what he is like so my job can get done a lot more easily.

_**'Best student? I'm the one who won all of those art contests for the school when I was a Junior!'** _I laugh at this inside my head, well looks like he wants all eyes on him at all times.

"I am dearly and truly sorry, the lovely and talented Mrs. Masterson." He speaks sarcastically with fake sincerness. "Shall I also bow for you in your honor?"

**_Alright this guy is kind of funny and a little bad-ass. I wounder how a suit like Amy ever went out with a guy like this?_**

Mrs. Masterson growls as the rest of the class lets out soft chuckles and giggles. "Just take a seat you two," As they walk to the back she adds. "And I'll be having a word with you after class, Mr. Horrendous."

I watch as he walks to the back of the class, clearly upset.

Mrs. Masterson starts to speak again. "Now students this is our new classmate, Astrid Hofferson. She is transferring here from Berk. Please give her all of the respect and make her feel at home. And since this is only the first day I will just allow you all to talk among yourselves."

When Mrs. Masterson was finished talking I took my time walking to the back of the class since my new target was eyeing me. I did my research before coming here; I already knew that he is from Berk so I lied and told Mrs. Masterson that I was as well just so he would get a little bit interested in me. Amy also told me who his closest friends are; Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. I walked right over to the three and took a seat next to them.

**_Here goes nothing._**

I give them a small smile. "Hey,"

"Why are you sitting over here new girl?" A manly girl questioned me.

_**I'm going to guess that this is Ruffnut. **_**_Now based off of what Amy has told me; Ruffnut and Tuffnut like to destroy things while Snotlout likes to make fun of people and to talk about himself._**

I shrug. "Well I'm just trying not to sit with any freaks, you know? All these people in here are already starting to piss me off, and I just got here." I stress.

This causes the three to laugh, I smirk to myself.

**_They're too__ easy..._**

I listen out in search for my main targets thoughts and when I find them I listen in close, toning everyone else out. If I'm going to get my job done I need to get close to him, I need to know how he thinks.

_**'I have no doubt in my mind that this girl was pretty but it isn't always looks, I want a woman with a brain.'** _I smile smugly.

**_So he thinks that I'm just some dumb blonde, huh?_**

I feel his gaze on me and I return it by giving him a smirk, this is going to be a piece of cake. I look back to find that Snotlout and the others were smiling at me.

"I like you, Astrid." Snotlout smiles even wider. "I'm Snotlout and this is Ruffnut and Tuffnut,"

I smile. "Nice to meet you guys,"

Ruffnut looks at me. "Hey Astrid, do you want to sit with a few of our friends at lunch?"

**_Bingo._**

**Hiccup's POV.**

When lunch time came around I was completely beat, I have gotten into a lot of trouble with all of my teachers so far. Something about having slick comments to make or something, I wasn't listening.

I grabbed a tray of pizza and paid the lady before going to my table. At my table were Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Amy, and...The new girl? What the hell?

As I take a seat next to Fishlegs I whisper to him. "Why is she sitting here?"

"You need to relax dude," He smiles. "She is pretty cool and funny to me."

I didn't reply, I still think that she will just be another slut like Heather. I take a bite of my pizza.

"Hiccup, you know the new girl Astrid." Snotlout spoke from his seat next to Astrid. "Astrid this is Hiccup,"

I give her a fake smile and a wave. "Sup,"

"Hey," She responds without looking up from her phone.

This causes me to frown.

_**She is ignoring me? After she gave me that cocky smile and everything?**_

I clear my throat as I try to gain her attention, she looks at me. "Hmm?"

"Well," I smile. "How is your first day going so far? Did you meet any other new friends beside us?"

She nods her head over to Amy who was sitting next to her. "Actually, Amy is a friend from summer camp,"

Amy perks up. "Yeah, I was so excited when I found out that Astrid was going to our school!"

"That's cool," I smile. "Oh by the way, I heard that you were from Berk. That true?"

"Well I wouldn't lie about it," This causes Snotlout to laugh a little at my stupidness. "But yeah we left after my father died. So now it is only my mother, little brother, and I."

I frown. "That's to bad. I moved away because of a similar situation, my mom died." I smile sadly. "Now I live with my dad, little sister, and my older brother."

"The world is a small place," She says.

I nod my head before I notice that she isn't eating anything, I frown.

"Why aren't you eating? Aren't you hungry," I ask.

She shakes her head. "I've lost my apatite,"

**Astrid's POV.**

"I've lost my apatite," I mumble.

**_Man I really do hate my job sometimes, I can't sit here while he tells me this crap._**

I stand up causing them to look at me. "Hey guys I'm going to drive home since I don't have any important classes next,"

Amy follows my lead. "I'll go with you, I have study hall next and I was just getting something to eat."

Before I could leave Hiccup stops me, I look at him.

"Yeah,"

I could see a blush spread across his face and for the first time in years I think my heart actually started beating again only to skip a beat.

"W-Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with all of us later tonight?" He asked as he looked away from my face.

I smile. "Sure, I'll just meet you guys there with Amy."

"Alright, cool." He replies before letting us leave.

I allow myself to focus on Hiccup's thoughts.

**_'Man, why the fuck am I so nervous for? It wasn't like I was asking her out on a date or something! Just for her to hang out with my friends, gosh, I'm such a loser! I can't even talk to a girl..._**' I smile.

**_My plan is coming along well so far._**

"It is?" Amy asked as we reached my motorcycle.

I handed her a helmet. "Geez, it is really creepy when you read my mind; can you stop?"

She smiles. "Whatever, so where are we going now?"

I shrug. "How about my place and then we can get ready for the movie later?"

"Sounds like a plan,"

**This is it for now! Please read and review and tell me what you think. Also please read my other story 'Love And Basketball' as well and tell me if you guys are enjoying it and all. Give me suggestions and tell me if you like it so far, thanks for reading and please read and review!**

**Jess out!**


	2. Movies And Meetings

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Some people are requesting that they know a little more background information so I'll try my best with this and try to help you guys out. Here we go:**

**I'm In Love With A Vampire**

**Chapter 2: Movies And Meeting's**

**Astrid's POV. **

"Home sweet home," I mumble as I park my motorcycle in the front drive-way.

My house isn't like other houses in this town, I live a pretty far distance away from the civilians; just in case I have blood lust or something. To get to my house you have to get through a thick forest first, this is where we get our blood; feasting on the animals. (And humans on some occasions)

My house has big black gates around the whole area. But my house itself is like a huge mansion with about thirty rooms that we barely even use!

"Wow," Amy says shocked. "Your house is amazing! Your parents must be filthy rich,"

I shrug. "Yeah well, my father is the Vampire King and my mother is the Queen so..."

"Oh...Right sorry, I forgot." Amy mumbles from embarrassment.

I walk up the stairs before unlocking the front door, I look at Amy. "You going to keep drooling over my house or are you going to come inside?"

She nods her head before following me inside. "S-sorry,"

When I walk inside I see my little brother Asteroid sitting on the couch with a bag of blood in his hand, he looks over at me and smiles. My brother is in fifth grade and is only ten, he was not bitten like I was but it simply can from genetics; my mother and father are both full blooded Vampires.

My brother has blonde hair like me that is short and a little spiky, he has blue eyes but you can't see them because he is wearing shades. He has on a white T-shirt on with tan cargo shorts on while sporting some white socks.

"Hey sis you're back," He looks Amy up and down before licking his lips. "And you brought dinner," He says before showing his fangs.

I hold up a hand as Amy backs away slowly. "Hold it Astro, she isn't human; she is a newly turned Vampire."

"Oh," He says putting his fangs back into place. "Then hello, my name is Astro,"

Amy smiles. "I'm Amy,"

I walk over to Astro and snatch his bag of blood, he frowns. "H-hey! That's mine, I caught it myself this morning and I have been dying to drink it!"

Shrugging I pull Amy with me upstairs. "Get over it, I've had a long day and I need the energy."

While he continues to bicker I lead Amy to my room which is on the third floor. My room is located in a dark hallway with a bathroom next to it, I open my door and allow Amy to enter.

My room is pretty big; it is painted a light purple color(my favorite color before I became a Vampire), I have a dresser on the side of my wall next to my walk-in-closet, and a queen sized bed up against the wall. I have a big black circled shape rug in the middle of my room, a ceiling fan, and a desk with my laptop on it.

I throw my bag onto my bed and walk into my closet. "Make yourself at home," I mumble to Amy as I search for some cloths to change into.

Finally coming to a decision I pick out a blue tank-top, grey basketball shorts, and some white socks. I decide to change in the closet to make things easier.

"Wow Astrid, your room is pretty cool!" When I am finished changing I throw my other cloths into my dirty basket, I walk out to see Amy looking at my old pictures.

She picks up a picture, it is one of me when I was twelve years old. In the picture I'm holding up a puppy in my hand with a bright smile on my face, I turn my face and take a seat at my work desk.

"You look so cute in this picture," Amy states before setting it back down. "I didn't know you had a dog,"

I shrug as I turn my laptop on. "Not anymore," I say with a quick lip of my lips.

Amy's eyes go wide. "Oh my gosh, you killed her didn't you?"

"Now why would you assume that I would kill my beloved pet Stormfly?" I say with a roll of my eyes before nodding my head to my bed. "She is sitting right on the bed," I pause. "And she isn't a dog either,"

Amy looks at me with an arched eyebrow as she pets Stormfly on the back. "She looks like a dog to me,"

"Well she isn't, she is a shape-shifter." I call Stormfly over to me and she obeys and takes a seat at my feet. "She was a gift from my parents, she is supposed to protect me from any kind of danger."

Amy looks at me. "But you are a Vampire, you can handle yourself so why do you need a protector?"

I smile. "You forget that I was turned into a Vampire at the age of seventeen, I only got Stormfly as a gift when I was twelve; when I was still human. That is why I was able to be seen in the picture, if I would have taken it now then I wouldn't even be shown on camera."

"Oh," Amy sits up and crosses her legs. "S-so she is like a human in a dog's body or something?"

I shake my head. "No, she is a dragon but that collar on her neck hides her true form."

"No way! A dragon?" Amy shouts with excitement. "I wish I had a protector,"

I let out a laugh. "Whatever, but I have to get going Amy." I say as I stand up. "My father and the other Kings are having a meeting and they need me there to help them discuss plans."

Amy sighs as she falls back onto my bed. "Ugh! Sometimes I hate the fact that you are the Vampire Kings daughter,"

I laugh. "So do I," I mumble as I pick up my black robe, I where it whenever I have meetings with the council.

"Who is going to be at the meeting anyway? And what is it going to be about?" She questions.

When my black robe is on I put on my black shoes as well. "Just the Werewolf King and his family, and maybe a few guards just in case something goes wrong."

Amy shows her fangs and hisses out loud. "Why the hell is the King of flea-bags going to be there? I thought we hated those guys, but here you are having a friendly tea-party with him!"

"Calm your fangs Amy," I mumble. "We are just discussing our living arrangements, you know; who lives here and who isn't aloud to cross a certain line. Territory stuff,"

Just then my door opened to reveal my brother Astro, he tapped his foot. "Hurry up Astrid, you know dad doesn't like us to be late to meetings!"

"I'm ready to go," I cross my hands across my chest as if I was sleeping in a coffin, I smile at Amy. "I'll meet you guys at the movies later, you can stay here with Stormfly if you want but don't forget to lock the doors once you are finished." When I am finished I teleport to the meeting which is located in the caves, far away from any kind of civilization.

When I open my eyes I find myself in the meeting room. My father and mother are sitting at the head of the table with Astro next to them, and seat next to my father that is left for me. The Werewolf King was at the other head of the table with his wife to his right and his son to his left.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Astrid." My father says with a stern voice and arms folded.

I smile sheepishly. "Hehehe, s-sorry I kind of lost track of time." I mumble as I take my place beside my father.

When I am seated I see the Werewolf King's son looking at me with an amused smile, I frown.

_**Fuck you too Kuzon...**_

He shook his head at me before turning his attention back to the meeting.

Kuzon and I go way back to when he was little. I used to be his babysitter until he turned fourteen and got his Werewolf powers, he had to take on a lot more responsibility; he always used to have a little crush on me to.

Kuzon has short curly hair and bright green eyes. He is wearing a dark blue short sleeved T-shirt that shows off his muscles pretty well with black jeans and some blue shoes.

"Well first on today's agenda..." Kuzon's father began. "We are going to be discussing territory and the children's assignments." I roll my eyes.

**_Great, now he is going to be telling us how we need to hurry up and get our jobs done; again._**

**_'Shut up and pay attention, Astrid.'_** My brother said through his mind.

I don't reply as I turn my attention back to the King.

My father leans in, suddenly interested. "I thought we already had the territory arrangements set already, why do we need to reinforce them?"

"Well," He starts. "Lately there have been a few of your people crossing to the South side..."

My father interrupts him. "I assure you that they are only there completely on business."

"That is what I was assuming until we found one of my people found dead in their chambers," He paused. "And yes I'm sure it was cause by a Vampire because there were bite marks on his neck and he was drained completely dry."

My father nods. "Sorry to hear that," **_Lier._** "But what do you suggest that we do so this situation never happens again?"

"I was thinking that we should have them carry passes of some sort. That way when they enter into either of our side then only people with passes can get in and it will only be on business situations only." He adds. "And we can each have a copy of the passes just in case another death occurs we can take the people who were there at the time of the crime and investigate."

My father writes everything down. "Alright I suppose we can make this work," He looks up when he is finished writing. "Now you were going to be speaking on assignments?"

"Yes," He takes out a paper. "We have Asteroid's very first assignment right here, but don't worry." he reassures. "It is nothing that he can't handle,"

My father nods. "What is it?"

"His assignment is to go into the woods where there is an elderly woman who has been causing trouble on the Demon King's land and take her down." He says.

My father nodded before looking at Astro. "Can you handle it, son?"

"Yes," Astro said trying to hide his excitement.

My father looks at the Wolf King once more. "Okay, what else is next?"

"Well my son here is going to be in the same town that you guys are staying in for a while, he has a mission of his own." The King said pointing to Kuzon. "He has to do some research on some people who are over there,"

My father waves his hand. "Sure, no problem, we even have a place from him to stay. Unless you already have living arrangements,"

"We have arrangements set already," He reassures.

"Okay, what's the last thing before we leave?" My dad asks.

The king looks over at me. "Astrid, have you gotten any more information on the boy who has visions yet?"

I shake my head. "Right now I'm trying to get closer to him so he will trust me enough and tell me things, I'm even going to hang out with a few of his friends later tonight." I say.

"Very good, just don't forget to report back to us with anymore information that you may have, okay?"

I nod. "Got you,"

The Wolf King looked me in the eye. "I'm counting on you to get as much information as you can on this boy," He smiles. "I picked you because you are one of the best and so far you have not failed to complete a single mission,"

It's true, I am one of the best Vampire warriors of my time. I always complete my missions and my fighting skills are beyond belief, but I guess it is only because I've been practicing so much. But throughout all of this I couldn't help but look back at how I even got assigned this mission.

_***FLASH BACK***_

_It all happened when we were all having another boring meeting, my father, Werewolf King, and the Demon King._

_"Okay next up on the mission list..." Demon King looks at a piece of paper and reads it aloud. "There is a boy in a nearby town named Hiccup who has visions of the past, present, and the future; his information could be useful to us."_

_My father scoffed. "Why would his information be important to us? Why..." My father lets out a chuckle. "He is only a mere human,"_

_"I bet you think he is important when I tell you that his mother was Valhallarama," The King said sternly._

_No way! I know exactly who she is, she single handedly destroyed almost half of our Vampire Nation! She was also a seer and used it against us to discover our weaknesses, she is a legend!_

_I smirk smugly, imagine if I were to defeat her son! This would give me fame and popularity beyond belief! Besides I already took her down, how hard will it be to take down her weakling of a son?_

_My father gasped. "The woman who almost put our whole nation to shame?"_

_"Indeed," Demon King pauses. "A mission like this needs to be taken up by someone who can take the challenge and bring us information from time to time."_

_I stand from my seat and bow in respect to the Demon King. "Demon King, with all due respect I think that I would be perfect for this mission. I do have experience from his mother in the past," I raise my head to look at him._

_Demon King looked hesitant. "I don't know, even if you did beat her you didn't really defeat her. Your father and his men made her weak and when she was caught off guard you went in for the kill,"_

_"Yeah," My father mumbles. "Maybe you should take up another job...Like helping Mr. Johnson to get to his village safely,"_

_Werewolf King interrupts him. "Come now Zack," He said using my fathers first name. "I for one think that your daughter is ready for such a big responsibility, she is one-hundred and seventeen years old."_

_My father sighed. "Alright, but if anything goes wrong I'm blaming you."_

_***END OF FLASH BACK* **_

I nod my head. "I'll do my best, Sir."

"Okay meeting is adjured," He says before standing. "Kuzon you go back with Astrid to the town and find your apartment while your mother and I go home."

Kuzon nodded as he watched his parents teleport out, my family did the same. When Kuzon noticed that we were the only one's in the room he smirked and walked up to me.

"Hey Astrid," He gave me a toothy smile. "I haven't seen you since our last meeting,"

I roll my eyes. "You saw me last night,"

"Yeah but I didn't get a chance to tell you that..." He pauses. "I'm turning seventeen in five days." He says as his eyes sparkle in the moon's light.

I shrug, not really seeing the point. "So?"

"Well," He says sheepishly. "This means that I'm finally going to be the same age as you, and I am completely single...But you can change that."

I sigh. "Kuzon I've been seventeen for over a hundred years,"

"And it feels like I've been waiting for you over a hundred years!" He argues as he takes my hand. "Come on Astrid, just give me a chance."

Looking away from his eyes, I shake my head. "Kuzon, I just don't want to hurt our friendship. Our families already hate each other and if things go wrong then our generation will be just like theirs, do you want that?"

He releases my hand and looks at the floor. "I guess not,"

I pat him on the shoulder. "How about we just get to town so you can work on your assignment, okay?"

He nods his head and follows my lead.

**Hiccup's POV.**

"Amy, where is Astrid? I thought you two were coming together," I mumble.

Amy looks around and pulls out her phone. "I really don't know, I was at her house when she went somewhere with her parents. She said that she would be back by time the movie started."

Just then the sound of a loud motorcycle causes us to all turn our heads, it's Astrid! She makes a sharp turn into a park in the front and she slowly takes off her black helmet. When everything is in order she gets up and walks over to us with a smile, she has sharp teeth.

"Sorry I'm late guys," She says sheepishly. "My parents and I had some business to take care of."

I smile. "No problem, the movie hasn't even started yet."

We all turn to walk into the theater and buy our tickets. I go up to the ticket desk and buy each of us a ticket; Me, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Amy. I hand them their tickets before we walked over to the snack line.

Astrid moves over to me with Amy close behind her. "So what movie are we going to be watching?" She smirks at me. "Is it scary? Or like a comedy type of shit?"

I let out a small laugh. "Heh, no it is a movie about Vampires actually."

I look to see that Astrid breath hitches and her face becomes even more pale than it already is, I frown. She is shaking slightly as if she is trying to calm herself down.

**_Well maybe she is just afraid of Vampires or something? But during the movie she could always hold onto me, I'll keep her safe._**

"We could always see another movie if you are afraid," I reassure her as we take another step in the line.

"No," She says reassuringly. "I like Vampire movies their my favorite, it's just that I was so excited and all."

I smile. "Oh cool, they're my favorite as well." I look away with awe. "If I could have a Vampire girlfriend then my life would be complete."

"You don't say," She mumbles before we finally reach the front of the line.

I nod my head. "Yeah," I look at the cashier. "Umm...Can I get a medium sized popcorn with sprite and some gummy bears?"

"Okay, and what would you like m'am?" The cashier asks Astrid.

Astrid shakes her head. "I'm not hungry, beside my parents and I stopped to get a quick _bite_."

I stare at her strangely before shrugging it off. "Alright," I hand him my money and take my food. "But if you get hungry during the movie just tell me and I'll be happy to share." I say with a smile.

"Thanks," She replies.

We all walk into the movie room and take a seat in the back row. I sit on the outer isle with Astrid to my right, Amy is sitting next to Astrid.

Astrid sighs. "So what is this movie called anyway?"

"Twilight," I say as I pop some gummy bears into my mouth. "I heard that it is pretty good,"

Before she could answer the movie had began to start.

**Astrid's POV.**

"Come on Astrid it wasn't that bad," Hiccup says with a chuckle as we all walk out from the movies.

By this time the movie is over and Ruffnut and the others are all gone except for me, Amy, and Hiccup.

I scoff. "A vampire does not get all shinny like that when they are hit with the suns rays! They just get burned really bad," I mumble.

"And you would know?" He challenges with an arched eyebrow.

I nod my head and step closer to him. "Yes, I would know,"

"What? It isn't like your a Vampire or something, right?" He goofs as we walk up to my motorcycle.

"Let it go, Astrid." Amy mumbles as she places a soothing hand on my back. "You know the truth and that's all that matters."

_**I guess she is right...**_

Shaking my head I let out a sigh. "No I'm not...So I guess I really wouldn't know."

Hiccup then smiles smugly when he realizes that he has won, or thinks he has.

**_This is why I fucking hate humans, they think they know everything about anything! They just get me so damn pissed off!_**

"This is a pretty nice bike that you've got here, Astrid." He flashes me a smile. "Mind if I ride it?"

I push him away from my bike before I get on it, holding my helmet in my hands. "Yes, I do mind."

He sighs. "Man you are so uptight,"

He then drops his keys by accident, when he reaches down to pick it up a sharp piece of glass cuts him on his finger. Hiccup hisses loudly and jumps up quickly.

"Motherfucker," He mumbles as he shakes his hand to relieve some pain. "I need a band aid or something,"

I take in a deep breath. The smell of his blood is feeling my senses and that's when I realized, I haven't eaten since this afternoon. While Hiccup tries to slow the bleeding I take a step closer as my fangs come out, I hiss lowly.

**_His blood smells soo good, so sweet and tempting. Maybe this one time I can just get a small taste then I'll leave._**

His back is facing me which gives me a clear view of his neck, here's my chance. Just as I was about to dive in I feel a punch to my stomach and it causes me to fall to the floor, I groan aloud and my shaded eyes look up to find Amy glaring at me.

I sit up and readjusted my shades, still sitting I frown at her; fangs still out. "What? Can't you see that I'm busy?" I hiss out.

"Well you need to control yourself because you need him right now, when you get all the information you need then you can take him out!" She whisper shouts.

I frown. "H-how did you know about my mission?"

"Kuzon told me," She shrugs.

I slap my face with my hand. "He can't keep his mouth shut for anything." I hide my fangs once more and began to take deep breaths to calm myself before glaring at her. "And I wasn't going to suck all of his blood, just a little of it." I say with a shrug.

Amy helps me up just in time for Hiccup to turn back around. "Well I managed to stop most of the bleeding but I better get home and wash it before it gets infected," He smiles at us. "I'll see you two at school, alright?"

"See you," Amy mumbles as she watches Hiccup get into his car.

When his car is out of sight Amy lets out a deep sigh. "So I'm guessing that we are going feeding tonight?"

"Most defiantly," I says as I put on my helmet and start up my bike.

Amy gets on from behind me. "What are you in the mood for? Deer, bears, or what?" I smirk.

"Human," Amy slaps me on the back of my helmet. "Hehehe...J-just kidding. I-I actually think I'll get some Deer blood tonight."

Amy nods her head. "That's what I thought,"

**This is it for now guys. I hope you liked this chapter and please read and review! See you next time.**

**Jess OUT!**


	3. Her Icy Gaze

**Hello fellow readers! I'm back with Chapter three, since a few people have been wanting me to continue this story such as, Demonduck45. Now I'm sorry for not updating but I'm working on my other story and I just got preoccupied. I also have been busy with Track season, now without further a-do, here we go:**

**I'm In Love With A Vampire**

**Chapter 3: Her Icy Gaze**

**Hiccup's POV.**

"This class is so stupid," I mumble to Fishlegs and I pack up my things, we have like ten minutes before the bell wrings and I'm already finished with my work.

Fishlegs laughs. "Yeah, because math is so stupid..."

I shake my head. "You know what I mean dude,"

Right now we are in math class doing a few equations that our teacher has written on the board. The rest of the class is busy finishing their work, but since I actually pay attention in here; I finished with ten minutes left to go.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you..." I look over at Fishlegs. "I had that weird dream again," I mutter as I play with my pencil.

He doesn't look up from his work. "The one where your mom is running away from that person without the face?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, I always try to see who it is but every time I get close enough..." I sigh. "I just wake up sweating and trying to catch my breath, it pisses me off."

The room is quiet for a few minutes before the door opens, I look up to find Astrid. She walks up to our teacher and hands her some papers that are probably from another teacher, when she notices me staring she sends a smirk my way; I roll my eyes and look away.

_**She is such a cocky bitch...**_

When she makes sure our teacher has everything that she needs she walks out the door, not before readjusting her presses shades.

"I wonder why she always has those shades on," I mumble to Fishleg's from the back of the class.

He shrugs as he try's to concentrate on his classwork, it was due at the end of the period. "She has an eye disease dude, she told us that on her first day here." He says quickly before going back to his work.

It has been about three days since Astrid has been here and so far, everyone loves her! Like completely adores her, it's like she became popular in a matter of seconds; like as soon as she walked through the door seconds! She just has this type of power to make people do whatever she wants or something.

Whenever she walks down the hall people move out of her way and watch, when she speaks in class everyone gives them her full attention, and she has the boys just crawling to their knees; it's weird.

For instance my friend James; captain of the football team. He has never been interested in any girls in this school until now, he try's flirting with Astrid daily and I just roll my eyes at his failed attempts to get her to agree.

Now at first she was all cool and collected but now she is just plain cocky, it gets me so aggravated!

I scoff. "That was obviously a lie, dude! I bet she just said that so the teachers would let her wear them," I look away from him. "Sneaky bitch..."

"Whoa," Fishlegs mumbles from behind me, face still buried in his work. "No need for bad language...besides; why do you care? As far as you've been going on it seems like you don't like her,"

It's not that I don't like her it is just that, ugh, she is so frustrating! Usually I can have any girl in a matter of days but, no, she has to be all mysterious and shit. It's like every time I take a step forward, I just take two more steps back...So frustrating.

"I don't care," I lied.

*****RING*****

Fishlegs jumped up with a smile on his face, clutching his paper in his hands. "I finished!"

"Just on time too," I agree with a smile as I grab my bag from the back of my chair, we walk up to the teacher.

Fishlegs handed in his math worksheet and I did the same before I followed him out of the class. Next up we have gym, with Astrid...And she sits right next to me, ugh!

Fishlegs and I made our way down stairs to the first floor and toward the gym, we walked in just as the late bell rang; not late! I crossed through the basketball court and to our squad lines, I sat on the floor next to Astrid.

She was wearing a blue hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, and blue and grey Jordans. She also had a black bracelet on her right wrist with a silver chain on her neck.

"No hats in the gym, Hiccup." My gym teacher Mr. Porras said to me while he took attendance.

I smiled at him and mumbled sarcastically. "I'm so very sorry,"

He nods, not noticing my tone of voice. "Don't let it happen again."

Today I am wearing a red and black snap back, red long sleeved shirt, black semi-skinny jeans that cuff up on the bottom and my breed 11's.

"I hate this class," I mumble to Astrid, making sure Mr. Porras didn't overhear our discussion.

She chuckles from her spot next to me. "You and me both, but I'm not worried about it though..."

"And why the hell not?" I ask.

She smirks as she stands from her spot on the floor. "Cuz I own this joint,"

_**Cocky as hell for no damn reason, now you see what I mean? She thinks that she can do anything!**_

"You, own this joint?" I chuckle. "Please, I own this place Astrid; and you better learn your place..." My voice lowers as I try to scare her but she remains unfazed and her smirk widens; her teeth showing lightly.

_**She has really sharp teeth...**_

"You can be the king but watch the queen conquer..." She mumbles as she walks over to Mr. Porras.

_**That bitch did not just say that...**_

I watch as she talks to Mr. Porras, at first he continues to refuse but after a while I see him laughing! He never even cracks a smile around any of us, Mr. Porras stops laughing before he nods his head and points to the exit. I see Astrid walking back over to me with that stupid cocky smirk of hers, it's becoming a constant thing for her.

"See you in lunch," She mumbles so only I can hear her before she leaves the gym.

I growl lightly and try to keep my temper from rising, she gets me so mad!

She thinks that she can just make me look like and idiot in my own school? Well she has another thing coming! I'm going to get her back for this, make her regret ever coming here in the first place...

**Astrid's POV.**

"You should have seen how upset he was," I chuckle as Amy and I walk to lunch slowly, we're in no rush.

She giggles lightly. "Oh I bet he was, he has the worst anger issues!"

During gym Mr. Porras had told me that I could just leave and walk around or just sit in the bleachers, I decided to leave. I just roamed the halls and talked to a few guys, got a few numbers...

Even though I'm a Vampire I still like to mess around with a guy once in a while, but nothing serious. I'm not into that relationship nonsense, just a quick make-out session here and there; the usually.

"Soo," Amy starts. "I've heard rumors that somebody likes you..."

I show off my signature smirk and shrug my shoulders as I go through my text messages. "Who doesn't like me?"

She rolls her eyes. "I'm being serious, Astrid."

"So am I, babe..." I smirk when I notice a blush creeping up the side of her face.

She looks away. "But anyway...Kuzon asked me to ask you if you wanted to see his new apartment later tonight, I'm going to see it. Want to join?"

Kuzon, Kuzon, Kuzon...The werewolf king's son, the one who is madly in love with me. It isn't that I hate the kid, but our families aren't supposed to be friends or have any type of relationship! Not to mention that he smells, well to me he does anyway.

You see, I'm a Vampire and when my very sensitive nose comes into contact with his scent I just lose control. I start hissing and my claws come out, not to mention that my eyes turn pitch black...It's not a pretty sight.

The only reason why I was able to control myself at the meeting was because I wasn't breathing the whole time he and his family were there, and I'm sure that they were doing the same with us.

I scrunch my face up in disgust. "He smells, how can you stand it?"

"I just hold my breath," She smiles as we finally reach the cafeteria. "I don't need much of air anyway..."

I don't respond and just follows her to our lunch table. Since everyone loves me here there is always someone new sitting at my table everyday, and yes I said** my **table...

The people sitting here today were; Hiccup, Snotlout, Rose, Stacey, Jonathan, and Kevin. They left two seats for Amy and I to sit at, they know better than to take our spots; I would fuck them up.

We take our seats and everyone greets us with smiles, except for Hiccup. He just glares at me, but I only give him a quick smirk before looking over at Kevin.

"Hey Kevin," I say with a genuine smile that causes him to melt in his seat, I have a way of making people feel like that.

He smiles shyly, showing off his blue braces. "H-hey Astrid," He stutters.

Man I love me some Kevin! He is one of those guys who will do whatever you want and can be fooled very easily, I use him when I'm bored.

He is light skinned with short brown hair, green eyes, and he has a little bit of freckles on his face. He is a Junior and is on the football team.

"So what's up with you two?" Jonathan asks as he points to Amy and I. "What took you two so long to get here?"

I shrug my shoulders as I scan the rest of the lunch room. "Don't worry about it,"

Little Johnny boy here (my nickname for him that he hates) is a sophomore and he has some guts. He isn't quick to listen to everything I say but eventually he follows my wishes with no further questions; he is just a friend to me.

He is also light skinned with short curly golden brown hair, hazel eyes, and he has glasses.

Rose laughs at my remark. "Oh man, you should have seen that coming Johnny!"

"Right, it's happened to him like everyday so far!" Stacey agrees, I smile at them.

Now these two are my bitches! I love these two, if Amy wasn't my bestfriend then I would totally consider replacing her with them. They are party animals and just like to crack jokes on people and relax; I love it!

Rose's real name is Rosalie but we call her Rose to shorten it up. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and she is a Senior like myself.

Stacey on the other hand has long brown hair that is in a pony-tail at the moment with her bangs covering her right eye. Her eyes are green and she is a Junior.

"How many times you gonna fall for that Johnny?" Snotlout joked, I smiled along before shushing them all.

"Okay, okay, relax guys...We've had our fun but now he is starting to get upset," I say seriously for once.

They all settle down before they decide to talk among their selves, I take out my phone and decide to go through my contacts. Zander...No, too clingy...Alex...Too ugly...Robin...Annoying as hell...CJ...Who the fuck is that?

"So Astrid," Hiccup calls out, I keep my head down and just nod in his direction.

_**'That bitch doesn't even have to common courtesy to look at me when I'm talking to her! So fucking rude...'**_ I hear Hiccup say in his head.

This makes me smile a little; but not noticeable to anyone at the table.

"Anyway," He starts again. "Why do you always wear shades, huh?"

This causes everyone to look up at Hiccup and I, except for Amy of course; she just turns back to her phone.

"She has a medical problem you dumb ass," Rose muttered from under her breath.

That was a complete and utter lie. I don't like people seeing my eyes, only if I really need to use them; you see...Some Vampires have the most exotic eyes, but with me it sort of runs in my family.

Amy doesn't have eyes like mine because you can only get it genetically or if you were bitten by someone with eyes like that. My eyes are like my secret weapon because once you look in my eyes I can manipulate you to do whatever I want, that's why I keep shades on; if people get used to seeing my eyes then they will become immune to it.

Hiccup doesn't have time to answer Rose because the bells rings, we all stand up and everyone rushes out of the door; except Amy and I. We take our time and go in the opposite direction of everyone else and use the main stairs, I have art next and then I can leave.

Since I'm a Senior I can leave early because I took all my major classes when I was a Junior and all, I leave around seventh period.

"I really don't want to go to art right now," I mumble to Amy as we walk slowly up the stairs.

She nods her head. "Yeah but you still need to get in close with Hiccup to learn his secrets,"

Oh yeah, that...I really don't want to do this mission but it will give me some serious street credit in the Under World. The more missions that you get completed the higher you get ranked, plus the pay isn't too bad either.

"And you really need to complete this mission," She stops me from walking any further. "Rebecca is catching up with your rankings, and if she finishes three more missions then she will take your spot."

When she says 'take my spot' she means that she will take my place as being the highest ranked Vampire; that's where I am right now. So basically if you are the highest ranked Vampire then you get respect from everyone in the Under World, it's like being a king or something.

Once I finish this last mission then I will be appointed as the Under World King's royal knight, that means I get to fight by his side and go on cool missions all around the world with him; it is a special honor. But until I finish this mission then I won't be able to become his royal knight, I've been dreaming about it since I was a little girl.

"I won't let her sneak up on me like that, I'll get the job done..."

Amy folds her arms. "How? You are supposed to get him to like you, but he despises you!"

I chuckle. "Why do you think he hates me?"

Her eyes widen and her voice rises. "Because he glares at you whenever you walk into a room, plus he says it whenever he see's you!"

I smirk. "Amy, Amy, oh poor naïve Amy...I've been working with humans for as long as I can remember! When he says he hates me he really hates the fact that he doesn't understand me. He likes to be challenged and that's what I'm giving him; a challenge." We start walking again. "All it takes is a little time..."

"You don't have much time, Astrid." She glares at me. "Once Rebecca is finished with her last three missions then she will try and take your mission and finish it before you, then she will get to be the king's royal knight."

I clench my fists together and growl lightly. "Get off my **fucking **back already, don't you think I know all of th-" Before I could finish my sentence somebody speaks from behind us.

"Where are you two supposed to be?" We look back to find Principle Small glaring at us with his arms folded, I give him a fake smile.

"Sorry Principle Small but we both had to use the bathroom and when we got out the bell had already rang, we were just on our way to class..."

He points over to Amy. "You, get to class before I write you up," He looks at me as Amy walks quickly to class, this guys is an ass. "Why do you have those shades on? It is against school policy..."

_**Here we go again...**_

I smile sadly. "You see, I have a very rare eye condition a-"

"Do you have a doctors note?" He interrupts; rude as hell might I mention.

I shake my head. "No bu-"

"In my office," He glares as he points to his door. "**Now,**"

_**Well shit...**_

**Hiccup's POV.**

"This close," I say using my fingers to prove my point. "I was this close to getting her to tell me what was up with her shades..."

Fishlegs turns away from his drawing. "Dude, she has a rare eye problem...Why are you being so up tight? It makes you seem like a jerk when you keep bringing her issues up..."

My eyes widen and clench my fists together. "What issues does she have? She is lying and you are all dumb enough to fall for it!" I whisper shout.

"Mr. Horrendous..." Mrs. Masterson calls out, I look over at her and sigh.

"Yes?" I say using my fake 'I care about what your saying' voice.

She motions me to come to her desk, I get out of my seat and walk over to her. She has two sheets of paper in her hands, they have some type of writing scribbled on it, she shoves it into my hand.

"Since you are clearly finished with your work," She writes me a pass to the Principles office. "Give this letter to Mr. Small that explains why Astrid should be let off easy for wearing her shades..."

_**You've got to be fucking kidding me!**_

I nod and hold back a frown. "Will do," I mutter before leaving the class with the letter in my hand.

_*****LINE BREAK*****_

When I had arrived at Mr. Small's office I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer, he hates it if you don't knock.

"Come in!" He shouts through the wooden door, I open the door to find Astrid sitting in the chair located in front of his desk.

I smile seeing that she is in trouble before walking over to Mr. Small, I hand him the letter; he looks at it and frowns.

"What is this?" He mutters.

I speak up. "Mrs. Masterson told me to give it to you, it explains Astrid's special eye condition and everything..." I glance over at Astrid to see that she is smirking, I roll my eyes before looking at Mr. Small. "She wants you to let her off easy or something..."

"Oh," He tosses it into his shredder near his desk, I smile.

_**This is it! Astrid is going to get in trouble for wearing those stupid shades, this is too good...I wish I had a camera just to see that cocky smirk turn into a disappointed frown.**_

But instead he smiles at Astrid.

_**What is going on here? Isn't she in trouble? Why is he so happy?**_

"No need for that silly letter, Astrid already alerted me with her situation..." His smile widens. "I'm just sorry for treating you the way I did Miss Hofferson..."

She waves her hand lazily. "Psh...It was no big deal, really." She smiles. "I get the same reaction from every teacher I come across, I'm used to it."

Mr. Small continues. "Well, I just wanted to make sure that you weren't upset about the situation," He looks over at me. "Since you too have the same class then you can walk together..." He hands us a pass before we walk out of the door.

_**Th-that did not just happen...He so just let her off the hook! Any other day he would suspend someone for wearing shades, what did she tell him? And why the hell did he fall for it?**_

_**She has everyone fooled! They think she is just the perfect saint, but I know she isn't who she seems to be; I will break her.**_

"You seem mad, Hiccup." I look up to see that she is smirking at me. "What? You never tricked Mr. Small into letting you off the hook?" She looks away and walks ahead of me. "I thought you ran this school..." I clench my fists together and stay in my spot.

"Shut up..." I whisper.

Somehow she hears me and turns around to face me, her smirk widens. "Why are you getting so upset for?"

"Shut up," I say louder.

"You're the coolest guy in the school and here you are losing your cool, just because you aren't getting your way for once...Must suck for you," She taunts me.

"**Shut the fuck up already!**" I can't stop now, I'm way past angry now; I'm furious.

With anger flowing through my body I storm over to Astrid and push her into the lockers with all the strength in my body, she hits them with a large bang. She falls to the floor with a loud thud and I hear a clanking kind of sound. Her shades...

I look away from her momentarily to find that her dark black shades have been knocked off her face and onto the floor, they cracked.

I gulp as I look back over to her. "I'm so sorry I didn't mea-"

Her eyes...I have always wondered what her eyes would look like if I've ever seen them, but...But this is so unexpected. They are so captivating and they sort of just pull you into her, it's unexplainable...

They are a rare type of blue with light strokes of green in between (barely even noticeable), it's amazing...I swear if she wasn't such a jack ass then I would be somewhat attracted to her.

"**Fuck,**" She mumbles, that causes me to snap out of the trance that she placed me in; I run over to her quickly.

"I-I'm so sorry Astrid...I didn't mean to push you like that, you just got me so pissed off," I try to help her up but she pushes me to the floor, her eyes started turning darker; that's weird.

She grabs her broken shades before stands up completely, she glares at me. And for once, I wish she would put her shades back on...I've seen her glare at me once but without her shades on it makes me one hundred percent fearful that she might actually do something dangerous to me.

"Don't you **ever ** touch me again,"

With that being said she makes a turn for the door, her back facing me as I watch her speed walk away. She takes out her phone, I'm guessing that she is calling someone because she placed it to her ear.

On her way out I hear her mumble into her phone. "Amy come meet me outside, **now.**"

I've never ever seen anything so beautiful in my entire life, her eyes are just...So amazing. The color is just like none other that I've seen before, they make me want to do whatever she says; it's a weird feeling...I like it actually.

But just the thought of knowing that tomorrow she will most likely have shades on again gets me aggravated, her eyes will once again be hidden. But the sad part is...

I **need** to see them again...


	4. The Promise That Starts It All

**Hey guys I'm back with Chapter four and I would like to thank you all for your nice reviews and all of the views that I have been receiving, it means a lot to me. Now, don't be shy to PM me with suggestions or any questions that you may have; I'll be happy to answer them. Now, here we go with the story, hope you like it:**

**I'm In Love With A Vampire**

**Chapter Four: The Promise That Starts It All**

**Hiccup's POV.**

"I'm really starting to get pissed off with Astrid," I mumble to Fishlegs from my spot in the back of the band room.

Right now Fishlegs and I are sitting in the back of the band room while our teacher Mr. Jefferson is teaching us a new lesson on Beethoven and Bach, I'm not interested in learning it but Fishlegs is.

He rolls his eyes before looking at me from the corner of his eye. "Why are you upset with her now?"

It has been about a week since I knocked Astrid down and cracked her shades and she hasn't said a word to me since, she doesn't even look at me! She usually gives me a cocky smirk or something but now she just walks past me like we've never met before.

For instance; yesterday I tried talking to her in gym but she just ignored me!

"She keeps ignoring me!" I say a little to loud, Mr. Jefferson folds his arms and looks over at me.

"Hiccup," He starts with his deep voice. "Would you like to share your conversation with the rest of the class? Since it seems to be much more important than what I have to say..."

_**Man, I really hate Mr. Jefferson, he is such a fucking asshole! I wish I could just drop this class but I really need the credits...**_

I stand up from my seat so the whole class can see me, I shrug. "I was just talking with Fishlegs about how I think it really isn't easy to tell who is the better musician in the situation...I mean Beethoven's music was designed to challenge people, give them what they wouldn't expect but Bach had a totally different approach on the matter."

Mr. Jefferson looked at me with wide eyes, obviously surprised at my response; I held back a smirk. "V-very good Hiccup," He clears his voice. "But save your opinions for when we all talk about it tomorrow, right now just listen..."

"Yes Sir," I mumble before sitting back down.

_**I really can't wait until I graduate, I'm starting to run out of cover-ups for when my teachers catch me talking in class...**_

Fishlegs looks back over at me after a few minutes when Mr. Jefferson started talking again. "Nice cover-up," He mumbles and I just shrug. "But anyways...Why are you pissed at Astrid now?"

"Because," I mutter. "She keeps fucking ignoring me!" I whisper shout.

Fishlegs chuckles from his spot in front of me. "First you get pissed when she keeps messing with you but now that she is leaving you alone you still get pissed..." He looks over at me with a sly grin. "I think you're the one with the problem in this situation dude,"

I scoff. "And what problem do I have?"

"You like Astrid..."

_**This nigga...**_

I blink three times.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

_**Yeah, I'm not dreaming...He really just said that.**_

"I'm sorry am I hearing you correctly?"

"Yeah," He shrugs. "You get mad when she is ignoring yo-"

I interrupt him. "But I also get upset when she messes with me,"

"As well as all those guys she hangs out with, you're just upset because she is flirting with them when you want her all to yourself...It's okay if you like her, she is pretty."

I shake my head. "You're full of shit, man."

_******RING******_

We all stand from our seats and grab our books before we walk towards the door, Fishlegs and I walk behind the crowd; we have study hall next so we can be late.

Fishlegs looks over at me. "Well if you don't like her completely then maybe you two have a love/hate kind of relationship..." He smiles. "Like Jimmy and Cindy from that show I used to watch called 'Jimmy Neutron', that was my shit."

"We don't have a relationship!" I pause. "But that show was pretty cool,"

He chuckles. "Look, either you hate her, like her, or you have some serious problems that you need to work out."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever dude,"

**Amy's POV.**

"What's wrong with you, Astrid?"

She gathers her books together before following me out of the class. The bell for third period had just rang and we were on our way to our economics class, Astrid has been quiet all week though. I tried talking to her but she just keeps shutting me out, I even tried reading her mind a few times but it's like she has an invisible shield around her mind; it's weird.

Ever since Hiccup knocked her shades on the floor she has been acting funny, I don't know why. Hiccup even tried talking to her a few times but she just acted like she had never seen him before in her life! I don't understand what she is trying to do...

If she wants Hiccup to tell her all of his secrets then she needs to be nicer to him.

She shakes her head as we walk down the hallway, slow as usual. "Just tired I guess,"

"Tired?" I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow. "How are you tired? Vampires can't sleep..."

I miss the old Astrid, she has been like this for about a week now! I miss how she always gives everyone that annoying cocky smirk of hers, or how she flirts with all the guys and they go along with it, I...I just want her back to normal.

She looks away. "Look, today just isn't my day alright?" She walks a little faster. "We need to hurry up before we are late to economics,"

_**Since when does she care if we are late to class or not?**_

I frown as I try to keep up with her pace. "Since when do you care if you're late or not? You're Astrid Hofferson for fucks sake! You own the school remember?"

"Not today," She runs a hand through her golden locks. "I-I just need some time to think...Clear my head, that's all..."

I watch as she walks toward the exit, she gives me a light smile.

"I'm going to skip economics," She looks away. "I'll be back in time for lunch so I can give you a ride home, alright?"

I frown. "Okay? But where are you going?"

"I'm just going to talk to a friend of mine," She mutters before exiting through the front door, leaving me confused and worried at the same time.

_**What is her problem?**_

**Astro's POV.**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I shout as I enter my house.

After a while of waiting for someone to answer I realize that no one is home. Mom and dad must have a meeting and Astrid is probably still at school, so I'm home alone!

_**What should I do? Maybe I should throw a party and invite some of my friends from the Under World or something...**_

"Or maybe you should sit your ass the fuck down," I hear someone mumble from behind me.

I turn quickly to find Astrid and the Werewolf King's son, Kuzon. I hold my breath so I don't breath in his disgusting scent.

"Why are you here? With him?" I mumble as I take a seat on the couch, my feet going up to relax on the table. "Mom and dad will freak when they notice that he was in here..."

Astrid ignores my comment. "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission right now or something?"

I smirk. "I already finished, what about you though? Aren't you supposed to be watching the guy who has visions?"

"I'm still working on it," She sighs. "But I need some help with my mission,"

_**She can't be serious...**_

I smirk as I stand up from my spot on the couch, arms folded. "What? The great and powerful Astrid Marie Hofferson needs help with a stupid little mission?"

Kuzon growls, showing his sharp teeth in the process. "Shut-up and listen to her you twerp!"

I laugh. "Is the little human boy becoming a little to much for you?" I joke.

"**Dude!**" Kuzon shouts, I quiet down and notice that Astrid hasn't said one word throughout my entire comedy act.

_**That's weird...Usually when I tease her then she teases me back and we just go back and fourth, what's wrong with her? Now that I notice it...She has been like this all week, what's wrong?**_

I suddenly turn serious. "Are you okay?"

Kuzon folds his arms. "Don't worry about it..." He looks over at Astrid. "Do you want me to tell him or are you going to?"

Astrid finally looks at me. She has shades on but I can tell that her expression is dull and lifeless.

"I have a proposition for you..." She starts. "Since you are finished with your mission I figured that you could help me out with mine, that way we can both get the points and raise our rankings..."

I interrupt her. "How can I help?"

"Let her finish." Kuzon mutters.

"Hiccup happens to have a little sister named Rachael, who is the same age as you. I was thinking...If you can get in close with her then it would really help me out, that way you two can start hanging out and stuff and then you can gather a few secrets of your own."

_**What kind of secrets can I gather from his little sister? She probably isn't a seer either so what's the point?**_

She starts again. "I was doing a little bit of research on Hiccup's family while I was visiting our Uncle in the Under World yesterday..." She pulls out a wrinkled up piece of paper. "On this paper it clearly states that Hiccup is a seer..."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, we all know that already Astrid."

"Dude! Will you let her finish her sentence?" Kuzon shouts. "She is obviously not in the mood for your stupid little games!"

I glare at him. "Yeah we-"

"Asteroid just shut the fuck up already and fucking listen to me! This isn't a game alright, what I have to tell you is about very serious matter!" She frowns. "But I shouldn't blame you for acting this way, you are just a kid anyway..." She looks over at Kuzon. "Maybe I was wrong to even think of asking him for his help..."

_**Okay, now I'm interested in what she has to say; she is never serious about anything...**_

"NO!" I shout with my hands up. "I-I'm sorry alright? I...I'm just no used to you being all serious with me, usually you and I are just cracking jokes at each other,"

Kuzon shakes his head. "Just pay attention,"

Astrid waits a few seconds to make sure that I won't interrupt her again, she lets out a deep sigh. She holds up the paper so I can see it more clearly.

"On this paper it says that Hiccup is a seer just like his mother was," I nod my head.

_**Okay...I already know this! What is the important news?**_

She looks at me. "Then...I looked on the back of the page and it gave me some facts about his sister Rachael, she isn't a seer like her mother...But," She pauses. "She is able to have visions,"

Kuzon finished for Astrid. "As well as change them from happening,"

_**What? She can go back in time to stop something from occurring? That's crazy!**_

"B-but where did she get that kind of power from?" I question.

Astrid continues. "Her mother was a seer, but her father was the son of Cassandra..."

_**No way! Their family line is full of powerful gods with all these amazing powers, this is crazy!**_

"Refresh my memory," I start. "What was Cassandra able to do? Other than change the future..."

"Well," Kuzon mumbles as he thinks back. "She was the daughter of King Priam and Queen Hecuba...My Grand mother used to go to school with her, she said Cassandra was intelligent, charming, desirable, elegant, friendly, and gentle..."

Astrid speaks up. "But she was told to be insane," She looks at me. "So be careful...Hiccup may not know that I'm a Vampire but if his sister is anything like her Grand mother then she will be very observant, don't blow your cover..."

I nod. "What about her facial features?"

"Well," Kuzon starts. "My Gran told me that she had red curly hair, blue eyes, but that's all I know about her..."

Astrid whispers low, only loud enough for Vampire ears. "Now that I think about it...Hiccup does have reddish hair...And his eyes are green but with a hint of light blue in between them," I can see that she is trying hard not to smile.

_**What the...? Astrid? Is trying not to smile? It's almost like she is falling in love with that guy or something...**_

"But anyway..." Kuzon mumbles. "We already signed you in at her school as a new student, make a good first impression."

I nod. "Do the other Kings know about what we are planning to do?"

Astrid shakes her head. "No, as far as they know...We are still doing our own missions."

"Okay..." I smile. "Leave this to me, I'll have her on our side in no time..."

Astrid and Kuzon merely nod in response, they walk towards the front door. Kuzon holds the door for Astrid while she looks over at me.

"I have to get back to school so I can pick Amy up, you get your school stuff together for tomorrow...This is a very important mission Astro."

I roll my eyes from behind my shades. "I know, I know," But she continues to glare at me.

"Just don't blow it,"

**Hiccup's POV.**

"That test was too easy! Right Hiccup?"

I nod my head as I scan the lunch room for a certain blonde headed girl. "Mhm..."

Fishlegs smiles as he turns back to Snotlout. "See! I told you so,"

_**Where the hell is she? We need to talk, and we need to talk soon...**_

After my first few classes I went to gym but Astrid wasn't in there, I asked Amy where she was but she said that Astrid skipped or something and would be back during lunch. It's lunch now and I still don't see her! I'm getting worried...

Yeah I know that she can defend herself and all but I don't like the feeling of not knowing where she is...

"Amy..." _**That voice... **_"You ready to go?"

I look over to see that Astrid is standing behind Amy, she must have just gotten here now. Is she skipping art to go home or something?

I speak up. "You're leaving right now?"

Amy nods. "Yeah, I don't have any classes; I was just waiting for Astrid so she could give me a ride home," She smiles.

"You still have art, smartness; you can't skip." I say with little bit of attitude.

_**Was that too harsh?**_

"Watch me..." She mutters as her and Amy walk out of the lunch room.

Wow...That is the largest amount of words that she has ever said to me ever since the incident last week. I stand up from the table quickly, my plate flips over and a few paper towels fall.

"Where you going?" Rose asks me from her spot next to Johnny.

_**Why does she care? And why am I about to follow Astrid and Amy outside?**_

I give her a fake smile. "Just have to ask Astrid a question about the homework from our honors math class..." I mutter.

They all fall for it as I speed walk to Astrid.

_**I hope it's not too late...**_

**Astrid's POV.**

"Astrid wait up!" I look back to find Hiccup slouched over, holding his knees as he tries to catch his breath.

_**Humans and their little lung capacity...**_

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Yeah?"

He stands up and fixes his hair. "Umm..." He looks at Amy sheepishly. "C-can you leave? I need to talk to Astrid for a second, it'll be fast, I promise."

Amy shrugs. "I'll just sit in your car I guess," I hand her my keys before we watch her walk away.

It has been a pretty bad week for me ever since that thing happened with Hiccup and I, I've been off my game lately. When Hiccup caught me off guard I was so frustrated knowing that a human could catch me at my blind spot and just attack me like that!

I even considered aborting the mission and just looking for another one but I knew I couldn't just give up like that, that's why I went to Astro. Just in case I mess up, he can be like my back up and cover for me.

"Why have you been so distant lately?" He breaks me out of my train of thought.

I shrug. "You always say that I'm annoying to you, and now that I leave you alone you want to start bitching about how you want me to talk to you again...Make up your mind."

_**Another thing that I can't get across is that ever since he saw my eyes a week ago, I can't read his mind! It's like he completely drained it or something! But I know he is thinking about something interesting and it makes me so angry when I can't read him, it sucks...**_

When he doesn't answer me I speak up again. "What are you thinking about?"

"Stuff," He sighs out.

_**More specific Hiccup, it's not like I can read your mind...anymore.**_

"Like what?" I push out as I try not to loose my temper.

He looks away. "About my feelings and stuff..." He runs a hand through his hair. "It's just that...I hate when you mess with me and flirt with other guys but when you ignore me I just want you to talk to me again!" He shouts out causing me to jump a little.

_**You see! He always catches me off guard like that, I hate it!**_

I growl lightly. "Well how do you think I feel? I can't understand you at all, usually I can read anyone but when it comes to you my mind goes blank!"

"So it isn't just me then, huh?" He smiles sadly. "But that still doesn't explain why you were ignoring me for the past week,"

I look away. "It's stupid, you just wouldn't understand if I told you..."

_**What if he thinks I'm stupid for what I'm about to say? Then he might not ever talk to me again...**_

"Hey," He chuckles softly. "It's not like I can read your mind either," He narrows his eyes at me. "Why were you ignoring me?"

"Honestly," I start. "You kind of intimidated me, usually no one can catch me off guard like you did...Not only did you knock me down but you broke down my protective barrier that I had around my body, I don't let anyone in...Not even Amy," I move random strands of hair out of my face.

"But you changed that in a matter of days and I guess I just got scared, y'know?" He nods. "Usually nobody catches me off guard but when I met you it was like I had finally met my match..." I groan out angrily. "It was almost like I was a little nervous," I sigh, giving up completely. "I-I can't explain it..."

He smiles. "It's okay, I understand exactly what you're saying."

I sigh in relief. "Good, I don't think I could repeat that again..."

"Damn," He mutters sarcastically. "Should have recorded it,"

I smile. "Very funny,"

His eyes suddenly widen and he steps forward slowly. "O-oh my god..."

_**What? Why does he look so shocked all of a sudden? Are my fangs showing or something? Damn, I might have just messed the whole mission up!**_

"W-what's wrong?" I mumble questionably.

He points an accusing finger at my mouth, a grin smeared on his face. "The one and only Astrid Hofferson was just smiling!" He chuckles as he crosses his arms. "Never thought I'd see the day when you wouldn't have that cocky smirk on your face..."

I raise an eyebrow. "So you don't like my smirk, huh?"

"I love it actually," If I could blush, I would. "But...I like you better like this."

I frown. "Like what? An emotional wreak?" I joke.

"Yourself," He admits. "I like it when you aren't being an ass and acting like you own the school..."

I argue. "You act like you own the school too, it's not just me..."

"I hate how you flirt with every guy you see," He continues.

"Don't even go there," I mumble. "You probably do the same with the sluts in this school,"

He glares at me. "Well at least I have standards, you just go after whoever you see!" He scoffs. "You'd hump anything that walks if you could!"

_**How did we get from being all friendly to hating each other again? It's like were going in fucking circles...**_

"Okay, okay, okay," I hold my hands up in defense. "I don't want to argue anymore, we were just starting to get along..."

He looks away. "Sorry, I just got a little carried away I guess,"

There is a brief silence before I speak up, he looks at me.

"How about we make a deal?" I suggest.

He shrugs. "I'm listening."

"You have to meet me halfway," I smile. "I promise to at least try to stay away from all those guys, but I won't stop trying to act like I own the school; I can't give that up."

He smiles. "Okay...We can both be the king and queen of this school, but no more flirting with everyone we see...Deal?" He holds out his hand and I shake it.

"Deal," I smile.

_**'Her hands are so cold...But I kind of like it.' **_I hear Hiccup think.

This causes me to gasp in surprise. "No way," I mumble to myself.

_**Why can I hear his thoughts again? For the past week he was a closed book but now I can read him again, what's going on here?**_

"Your eyes," He mumbles.

I frown, losing my train of thought and turning my attention to him. "What about my eyes?"

He blushes and looks anywhere but my face. "When I first saw them it was like you had me under some type of spell,"

_**That's because you**_** were...**

"Really?" I act surprised.

"Yeah," He nods. "Your eyes are so amazing and beautiful..." He blushes and finally meets my gaze. "Y-you, you should show them off more often..."

_**If I could I would...Sometimes it gets tiring wearing shades, everything is so dark and lifeless...But when I take them off it's like I see the world in a whole different way.**_

Just then my phone started to ring.

_**OK look: I'm honest**_

_**Girl I can't lie: I miss you**_

_**You and the music were the only things that I commit to**_

_**I never cheated, for the record, back when I was with you**_

_**But you believed in everything but me girl, I don't get you**_

_**She says I know you changed, I never see you**_

_**Cause you're always busy doing things**_

Hiccup chuckles. "I never knew you were a fan of Drake,"

"You kidding?" I smirk. "He is my future boyfriend."

I pick up the phone and hold it to my ear. "Yeah?"

"What is taking you so long? I've been sitting in your car for fifteen minutes, and now it is raining!" Amy shouts over the line.

I sigh. "Calm the fuck down, Amy..."

"No! What can you two be talking about for so long?"

"We-" She stops me.

"I don't want to know, just get your ass out her now!" The line goes dead.

I sigh as I place my phone back into my pocket.

"I have to go before Amy has to drag me out of here," I walk towards the door and open it slowly.

He smiles sadly. "No problem," He speaks again before I can leave. "W-when we have school after the weekend...W-will you talk to me like yourself or how you used to?"

"Well I have to keep my reputation and all..." He looks away and I roll my eyes. "I'm kidding Hiccup, we have a deal and I'm not going to break it..."

"You promise?" He asks, I smile softly and nod my head.

"I promise,"


	5. Trust and New Friendships

**Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter five and first thing that I would like to say is, Thank You; for all of the nice reviews that you have all left me to read. Every time I read one it makes me even more eager to update and it allows me to see how you guys are feeling about the story so far, and also what I need to do to improve. So Thanks. Also, sorry for not writing in a while but I've been busy with end of the year things like final exams and other homework and projects. A heads-up, in this Chapter I'm going to have some of it in Amy's point of view just to allow you guys to see how she feels about Astrid and her behavior at times. **

**Also, when Astrid's thoughts are **_**italicized **_**that means she is hiding her thoughts from everyone else, and when they are bold then they are free for everyone to hear (everyone who is a Vampire and all).**

**Now back to the story, hope you like it;**

* * *

**I'm In Love With A Vampire**

**Chapter 5: Trust and New Friendships**

**Astrid's POV.**

"Yeah, and then Hiccup tripped over his own two feet and fell face first into the mud!" I giggle lightly with a smile on my face. "It-it was too funny; you had to be there,"

Hiccup smiled from his seat next to me. "It was totally embarrassing but...It was pretty funny,"

It has been about a week since Hiccup and I made that promise and so far we have both been doing a pretty good job at keeping it. It's like we are bestfriends or something, he always asks me to hang out with him during the weekends and when we hang out it just feels...right. I can't explain it.

Right now we are in the lunch room at our usual table talking about the time Hiccup and I went to the park and he fell face first in a huge mud puddle, it was hilarious!

"Anyway," Fishlegs speaks up after he had finished laughing. "I was thinking that we could all go to my place and hang out after school," He smirks. "I've got a pool..."

I shake my head lightly. "No way dude, how about we all go to my place instead? I have a pool and a Jacuzzi!"

Amy nudges me in the stomach lightly, whispering into my ear lightly. "The fuck Astrid? You're inviting mortals to your house. Your house full of blood sucking Vampires! You know that your parents are going to freak when the scent hits them,"

I smirk. "No worries, Amy...My parents won't be home until tomorrow since they have a meeting and Astro will be gone until around eight, he has to do research on that girl Rachael." I continue. "And by time he comes home at eight, these guys will be long gone...Besides, this will help me get closer with their group."

"Whatever," Amy mutters. "Don't blame me when it all blows up in your face,"

Fishlegs speaks up again before I can respond to Amy. "Yeah well...My house has a cool video game room with a big yard where we can relax in the sun," He counters.

"Well," I begin. "I live in a huge mansion with over seventy rooms, a big forest next to my house, a game room, a billiard room, and...I have snacks,"

Everyone smiles widely at me before looking at Fishlegs, waiting for him to respond; he sighs.

"Fine, we'll go to your house..." He mutters in defeat.

_I always win..._

I smile brightly. "Great! I'll pick you all up after school and drive you to my place; it's going to be awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah," Fishlegs mutters, a small grin grazing his lips.

_**RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG**_

We all stand up from the table as the bell rings; Amy appears at my side so we can walk to class together; as always. But before we can go anywhere Hiccup pops out from nowhere, standing a little too close to me; but I don't mind, it's nice.

"Walk you to class?" He smiles with a blush fresh on his face. "I-I mean...W-we do have the same class...Mythology,"

_**Ahh, Mythology...One of my favorite subjects when I was still human, ironically I always loved learning about werewolves; I used to wish that one would bite me so I could be one as well. But now I can't stand the little freaks, it's funny how life works out.**_

Amy chuckles lightly. _**'You used to wanna be a werewolf? Wait until the other Vampires hear about this…"**_

I hold back the need to roll my eyes. _**'I was going through **__**a faze…' **_I look back at Hiccup, having enough of this conversation with Amy.

"Sure," I smile as we walk to class, leaving Amy behind.

_**'What are you doing, Astrid?' **_Amy growls out.

I frown lightly. _**'What do you mean? I haven't done anything wrong!' **_I argue.

_**'You are getting way too attached with Hiccup! Have you forgotten the plan?'**_

I hold back a hiss. _**'And have you forgotten that I need to get close to him in order to learn his secrets?'**_

_**'Yes...' **_She sighs. _**'I know that it's just th-'**_

I interrupted her. _**'Then sit back and watch the master...Besides, you have just been bitten recently; you don't know shit,' **_I spat out, losing connection with her as I shielded my thoughts from everyone (something I had just learned how to do recently).

_Who the fuck does that rookie think she is? Since when does she know what to do! I'm not getting too attached and I'll have all the information I need in just a few days, weeks tops._

_Just watch..._

"Sit next to me?" Hiccup speaks up, breaking me from my train of thought.

I give him a toothy smile, hiding my fangs under my upper lip. "Sure thing,"

_**Amy's POV.**_

"She invited them to her house, Kuzon, her fucking _**house**_!" I hiss out at him, he holds up his hands in defense.

"Calm down blood sucker..."

I growl at him, showing him my sharp fangs in the process. "Don't call me that you stupid, _**mutt**_!"

"S-sorry, it's just my instinct...I can't control it sometimes," He mutters. "But, I really don't see what the problem is. Who cares if they are going to her house?"

My eyes widen. "Wh-what? Are you crazy? A house full of blood thirsty vampires with humans, that just spells out trouble,"

"Look, if it makes you feel any better...I'll tag along to make sure nothing crazy happens." He smiles. "Besides, I have nothing better to do anyway."

_**Astrid won't like this...But if it will keep them safe, I guess it couldn't hurt.**_

"Fine, just follow me and stay cool." I whisper.

He smirks, showing off his sharp wolf-like teeth. "I'm cool...I'm hip,"

_**Oh god, please help us...**_

Kuzon and I walked over to where Astrid's silver Mercedes was parked. I saw Astrid sitting on the hood of her car, most likely waiting for the others to arrive.

When we were a few feet away from her she narrowed her eyes in our direction, she couldn't see us (Because of the trees); but she could sense an enemy near due to her being a vampire and Kuzon being a werewolf. When we were in her sight she stopped her unnecessary breathing. Astrid's chest became like stone almost instantly when Kuzons' scent hit her nose.

"What is _**he**_ doing here?" She growled out lightly, trying not to make a scene.

Kuzon smiled. "What? I thought we were friends,"

She rolled her eyes as she looked off in the other direction. "I don't have friends..."

_**And here I thought I was her bestfriend…Shaking my head.**_

"Anyway..." I try to cover up the awkward silence. "He wants to come hang out with us today,"

Astrid glared at us through her thick dark shades. "**Why?**"

Kuzon takes a step away from her, knowing how Astrid can get when you upset her.

"He needs the information about humans for the research that he is doing..." I lied as best as I could, trying to keep my thoughts clear knowing very well what she was capable of.

She narrowed her eyes at me through her dark shades. I'm glad she doesn't have them off right now; I hate the way she stares at me with those ice cold blue eyes. They stare right through your soul, it's crazy.

"Why do you insist on lying to me, Amy?" She growls out. "Now why does he really want to come?"

Kuzon sighs. "Fine, we were worried that you might blow your cover if you brought these..._**Humans**_,"

"They have names." She interrupted.

He continued. "-to your house. So I was going to go just in case things got a little crazy,"

"Nothing is going to go wrong," She moved her head into the opposite direction. "Now get out of here, they're coming..."

He frowns. "But-"

"**Leave,**"

Kuzon rolls his eyes before giving me a sorrowful look before running off into the woods. Astrid looked at me briefly, as if to yell at me, but decided against it when Hiccup and the others came into view.

"We'll talk about this later,"

I roll my eyes. _**'Yeah, we'll talk about it when you want to...Since you always get what you want,'**_

"Damn right I do," She mumbled just before Hiccup and the other walked up to us.

I clenched my fists tightly; sometimes she really makes me sick...

**Astrid's POV.**

"Are we almost there yet? We have been driving for hours!" Fishlegs complained as I kept my eyes focused on the road.

_I could honestly drive with my eyes closed since my senses are heightened by about fifty percent, but the last time I did that with humans in the car they all started freaking out and shit. Talking about, 'we're goanna die, we're goanna die!' _

_No sense of humor what-so-ever._

I nod my head. "Yeah, we'll be there in exactly…" I do the math in my head quickly. "Three minutes."

"I can't wait to see your house," Hiccup smiled, he was sitting in the passenger seat where Amy usually sits.

_But since she wants to act like a fucking bitch then she can sit her ass in the back with Fishlegs and Ruffnut, Snotlout and Tuffnut had football practice so they couldn't make it…I don't like them that much anyway._

We were almost to my house and I couldn't help but think that something could go wrong, like; what if my brother was in the house? That could really stir up some trouble, like _**a lot **_of trouble. But then again, I don't want Amy to be all in my face saying that she told me so and all that other shit.

I make a sharp turn and drive up through a long dirt road; the woods were on the right and left side of us.

"This is all your property?"

I nod my head, giving Hiccup a small grin. "Yeah, it may seem like a lot but after a while you get used to it…"

"I doubt that," Fishlegs scoffed, thinking that I couldn't hear him.

I turn back to Hiccup. "Trust me; it isn't cool having all this land; especially if you're the one who has to mow the lawn."

That gained a laugh from everyone in the car except for Amy who merely rolled her eyes. See what I mean, total bitch right now.

My house finally came into view and you could see the black gates and the large mansion behind them, I heard a few gasps and a few mumbles saying 'no fucking way'. I clicked a button on the edge of my car door that allowed the gates to open, and once I gained access I drove inside; closing the gates behind us.

_If I leave the gates open then wild animals will try and get inside my house, it's not the first time it's happened. One time my brother forgot to close the gates and a bear was found digging in our kitchen trash, shit was crazy._

_But the good thing is that I didn't have to leave the house to hunt that day._

When I made it in my drive-way I unlocked the car-doors and let them get out, they followed me to the steps of my house; still starring in awe at me house. I took my key out and opened the door, I gave them a small smile.

"Welcome to my place guys," I widen the door to let them enter; closing the door once they were all inside.

"This place is amazing, Astrid! Your parents must be loaded," Ruffnut murmured as she took a seat on the couch. "Do you have anything to eat around here?"

Amy scoffed lightly. _**'A lot of blood packets but I doubt that you'll like that,'**_

'_**Amy,' **_I narrow my eyes at her. _**'Go get them something to eat from the kitchen while I hang out here, and make it fast.'**_

She rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen. "I'll get you guys something to eat,"

"How does she know where the kitchen is?" Hiccup questioned as he walked over to me while Ruffnut and Fishlegs stayed on the couch.

I smile. "She is my bestfriend," _My stubborn and annoying bestfriend. _"She has been here billions of times; I would hope that she knows where everything is…"

"I guess, but what else do you have around here? Can you give me a _**private**_," He glanced over at Ruffnut and Fishlegs for a moment. "Tour of your house, but only if you're okay with that,"

_Finally we can have some alone time…So I can get some information out of him._

I smirk. "Sure thing," I turn to the other two humans sitting on the couch. "You guys can play some of my brothers' videogames and eat snacks while I show Hiccup around, you can talk to Amy until we get back."

They nod in response before they start to hook up the cords to begin the game; I lead Hiccup up my spiral stairs. The first room that I planned on showing him was the library, I spend most of my time in there reading and doing research. Hey, you do a lot of things when you can't sleep.

**Amy's POV.**

I fucking hate Astrid right now, she treats me like a servant; just because I am a newly bitten Vampire doesn't mean she can treat me like this. Don't get me wrong, Astrid is my bestfriend but sometimes she can be a real bitch.

Everyone loves her and thinks that she has it all but think again, she is just a spoiled brat. She gets everything she wants and expects everyone to give it to her.

"Well I'm going to be the one person who won't be so humble to her," I mutter as I survey the fridge in search for food. "The fuck do humans eat anyway?"

_**When I was human I used to eat tons of junk food so…How about I give them some pop-tarts and some fruit-roll-ups.**_

I grab the necessary food supplies before closing the fridge, walking back into the living-room. When I enter I find Ruffnut and Fishlegs playing some of Astros' videogames, I toss them the snacks and they happily begin to open them, fucking fat asses.

"Where did Astrid and Hiccup go?"

Fishlegs pointed to the stairs. "She is giving Hiccup a tour of the house; she told us that you'd keep up company until they get back."

_**Like hell I will…I need to hunt, I'm thirsty as hell and Astrid has no blood in the fridge.**_

"I'm going to take a walk in the woods," I tell them as I open the front door. "There are drinks in the fridge and don't go anywhere in the house without Astrids' permission, just wait until she gets back."

Ruffnut frowned. "Why can't we look around the house?"

_**Gosh, can't she just let it go? She is almost as stubborn as Astrid…No; nobody is as stubborn as she is.**_

"Because," I forced back the need to hiss at her, being as friendly as possible. "This place is huge; I wouldn't want you getting lost just because you got a little curious. Besides, curiosity killed the cat," I tell them before walking outside, hearing their conversation; clear as day.

"_That was weird," The manly looking girl whispered. _

_Fishlegs spoke up in an uncaring voice. "Let's just listen to her and wait until Astrid gets back, I wouldn't want to upset Astrid or anything."_

"_I guess," She sighed out._

_**Good, now that I know they won't be lurking around where they shouldn't be I can hunt real fast and be back before Astrid even notices…**_

With that in mind I jumped over the large black metal gate and then onto one of the tall trees that were in the woods. I stood up on the big sturdy branch and look around in search for a helpless animal, my eyes turning a dark black color when I saw a large deer eating grass nearby.

I smirked, allowing my fangs to show and making my claws visible. "Time for dinner,"

**Astro's POV.**

"This is the place," I mutter as I walk towards the large school building, in search for Hiccup's sister Rachael.

_**Astrid better be right about this girl, making me leave the house for nothing…**_

When inside I walked over to the office and opened the door to reveal a red headed lady at the front desk, she smiled at me; her dimples digging deep into her cheeks.

"How can I help you?" She asked, with all politeness in her voice.

I gave her a small grin as I readjusted my shades. "My name is Asteroid Hofferson and I am a new student here, my mother already filled in the necessary paper work."

"Right," The women smiled. "You just moved here from, Berk. Lovely place isn't it?"

_**I don't know, I've never been there…**_

"Amazing, I was almost in tears when we left; but the school systems in this area are way better."

She nodded before handing me a piece of paper. "This is the name of your teacher and his room number, right now you have math, enjoy."

"Thank you mam," I say as I take the paper from her hands before walking out of the office and up to the stairs, room 145…

Astrid was able to hack into the schools main system and entered me in as a fifth grader, she gave me the same classes that Rachael had; so I better make a good first impression.

_**They told me that Rachael will most likely be intelligent, charming, elegant, and friendly **__**…She will be very observant so I **__**will have to be really careful.**_

When I reached the classroom I opened the door slowly, observing the classroom carefully through my thick black shades. I closed the door behind me before walking to the teacher's desk, there sat a man in his early forty's with a scruffy white beard.

"Hello sir," I smile at him. "I'm Asteroid Hofferson and I'm a new student here, I came from Berk…I was told that this is my class,"

The man with the white beard adjusted his glasses. "My name is Mr. Johnson and it's nice to have you son, but why are you wearing shades? They aren't allowed here in school,"

"Yes I know but I have a unique eye condition that causes me to pass out whenever a bright light hits my vision, these were prescribed by my doctor…"

_**Sometimes I wish my eyes didn't have the power to alter people's decision, that way I won't have to lie about this issue all the time.**_

He nodded his head. "Well then, here is your assignment; choose any seat and get started. If you need help I will be going over the work after everyone is finished,"

"Alright," I mumble as I walk to the desks.

They were all full except for one next to a girl with long brown hair. She had her light green eyes glued to the work in front of her and was writing with incredible speed. I walked up next to her and placed my bag on the floor next to the desk, taking a seat after placing the worksheet and pen on the wooden desk.

"Mind if I sit next to you, I'm new here and I don't know anybody…" I tell the brunette.

She scoffed lightly. "Well you're already sitting here so,"

_**Okay…This girl is a bitch.**_

"Yeah well," I narrow my eyes, giving her a charming smile; she raises an eyebrow at me. "I'm the new kid, my name is Asteroid Hofferson but people call me Astro for short,"

She nodded. "Oh yeah, are you Astrid's little brother or something?"

_**How did she know…?**_

"Umm, yeah…How did you know that? I haven't even met you before,"

The girl shrugged her shoulders, turning back to her classwork. "My brother talks about Astrid all the time and showed me what she looked like…" She paused as she quickly answered a question on the paper. "You guys have the same last name, facial structure, and hair and eye color so I just put two and two together; not that serious."

_**Wow, she does notice things faster than others would have…**_

Before I could ask her name she spoke up. "My name is Rachael by the way,"

"I was just about to ask you…" I mutter lightly, how did she know I was going to ask her name. "How did you know I was going to ask for your name…?"

Rachael gave me a skeptical look. "Well, you told me your name so it was only obvious that you'd ask for mine, or I would hope you would…"

_**Or maybe you used your powers to see the future before I could say anything…**_

"Do you need any help with your work, I'm kind of an A+ student," She spoke bashfully.

I shook my head. "No thanks, I'm an A+ student myself so I won't be needing any of your help for the rest of the year."

"Hmm…" She ignored my comment and went straight to my dark shades. "Why are you wearing those?"

_**Damn, if she keeps pointing out random things about me then I'm going to lose it.**_

"I have an eye condition that makes me pass out whenever a bright light hits my eyes," I reassure.

She doesn't seem to believe me. "But it's cloudy outside; there isn't any sunshine for miles…"

I quickly realized my mistake and looked over at the window, she was right; no sunshine for miles to go. Astrid and Austin were right about her being observant, I haven't been speaking to her for five minutes and already she is breaking answers out of me! For once in my life I can't get passed this person, she is too smart for me to make up any lie…

"Well I…"

As if the Demon King had mercy on me, some random boy in front of us turned around and glared at Rachael.

"You're always asking personal questions like that, Rachael!" The boy hollered. "Just like that Morak guy, you scared him straight with all your questions and he ended up transferring back to Lakewood."

My head snapped to the kid so fast that I think that I might have gotten whiplash if I was still human, did he say Morak? The Moraks' are a werewolf family that lives down in Lakewood, they are a part of Kuzons' pack and my father doesn't look too kindly on them. He says that they have been capturing Vampires and holding them hostage for information to fight against us.

They live in their own land in Lakewood, which we are not allowed on since of the treaty we made with them; but we are positive that they have been breaking the treaty and have been crossing the line a lot recently.

But back to Rachael…She drove them out of this school? That is crazy!

"That Morak boy gave me a funny feeling…Something didn't sit right with me whenever he was around," She mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. "You'll thank me one day,"

I looked over at her, my face full of questions. "Do you have a funny feeling about me as well? Is that why you're asking me all these questions?"

"She has a funny feeling about everyone, don't waste time talking to her," The boy alerted me.

I ignored him and looked back to Rachael, she shrugged. "He is right; I have a funny feeling about everyone; including _you_. But I can't tell you what that feeling is just yet because history is always changing…But it's up to _you _to decide the future of what our relationship will be like,"

_**It's up to me to determine what our relationship will be like, huh? She knows that I'm different than others; she may not know that I'm a Vampire but she knows I have a power. She is telling me that, that Morak boy made his choice and didn't want a relationship with her and she knew that he was trouble; but was hoping that he might have changed his ways for once…**_

_**Now…Now, she knows I'm dangerous like him but she is hoping that I'll learn from his mistakes and make the right choice and have a clean slate…**_

_RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG_

"Okay class that is the bell for lunch!" Our teacher announced. "Go eat and be sure to come back to class after, and then we will continue with this."

We all stand from our seats and make our way towards the lunchroom, I follow behind Rachael and that other weird kid; I still don't know his name.

"So," I look at Rachael. "Can I sit with you and your friends at lunch? I still don't know anybody,"

The boy next to me cracked a chuckle. "Ha! Rachael, have friends? You're funny new kid, I like you," He held out his hand and I shook it quickly. "The name is Anthony,"

"A.K.A. the loser of the school," A girl with short black hair spoke as she walked up to Rachael, grabbing her arm lightly. "Come on Rachael, talking to Anthony is social suicide,"

Anthony winked at the girl, causing me to chuckle a little.

_**This kid is pretty funny; I can see us being great friends this year…**_

"You know you love me Ashley, don't hide your true feelings from me; it's okay to let them out." He replied, pulling her into a hug.

She scoffed, shoving Anthony into my stone hard shoulders roughly. "Ugh, as if!"

Anthony collided into my hard shoulders and fell to the floor while I stood there unfazed by the impact. Anthony groaned as he got back to his feet, fixing his now messed up curly hair.

"Dude, are you made out of stones or something? Your body is hard a hell," He complained as we finally reached the lunch area, Rachael looked over at me curiously.

I made up a lie to gain the suspension off of myself. "Ugh, well…I work out from time to time,"

Rachael shrugged her shoulders and took a seat at a random lunch table with the girl named Ashley, Anthony and I sat across from the two girls.

"I'm going to get some lunch, coming with me love?" Anthony asked Ashley with a toothy smile.

She glared at him. "I swear, if you even try touching me then I will bite off your finger,"

They both got up from the table and walked over to the lunch line to get some food. I looked back over at Rachael who was already opening her lunch box. She pulled out a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich, strawberry pop-tart, grape flavored juice-box, and some Scooby-doo fruit snacks.

_**I used to love Scooby-doo when I was human; I would watch a pup named Scooby-doo every morning before going to school in the morning. That and baby Looney-Toons.**_

"Aren't you going to eat?" She questioned.

I shook my head. "No, I already ate on my way here,"

She took a bite of her sandwich as she nodded her head lightly, wiping her mouth after she was finished chewing. She looked at me expectantly.

_**Uh-oh, she has that look in her eye again; she is going to ask me another question…**_

"Eye condition though," She mumbled. "It's cloudy out so why do you still wear them? To look cool or something," She joked.

I shook my head with a smile. "No um…I guess I just want to be safe about it even if it is cloudy, better safe than sorry."

"Oh," She leaned in closer. "Can I see your eyes? I just want to see what color they are,"

_**Shit…I'll just give her a quick glimpse, since my eyes are unique then she should be hypnotized and shouldn't have any questions…**_

"Really fast," I mumble, making sure that no one is around to see.

When the coast is clear I slowly remove my dark shades, revealing my bright blue eyes. I look at her, waiting for her reaction, waiting for her to get lost in my eyes and just freeze up on spot.

But she doesn't. She just gives me a bright smile that made _my _stomach get butterflies, what is going on here? Is this part of her power?

"They're nice, just like my brother described them as…But a little better," She continued to smile as I placed my shades back on.

_**Austin told me that Rachael is charming…Maybe she has the same ability to charm people like Astrid and I do…So, when she looked into my eyes she was able to resist whereas Hiccup couldn't because he let his guard down and allowed Astrid to have the upper advantage!**_

_**It all makes since now! Hiccup was so caught up in the fact that he couldn't stand Astrid getting all the attention so he was blinded and allowed her to gain control of his emotions. While Rachael kept calm and didn't allow me to see right through her so she could have the power to not fall for my charm, its genius! **_

_**This girl may just be a half- god but she sure does have the mind of a pure bread one…**_

"Rachael," I spoke out to her, she looked up.

"Yeah,"

I smiled. "Remember when you said I have the choice to choose what our relationship is going to be like?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "What about it?"

I grinned at her. "Well, I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship,"

**Astrid's POV.**

"Thanks for the tour," Hiccup smiled as we walked mindlessly through my mansion. "Your house is really cool, my favorite place was the library; so many books that I wish I could get my hands on. How many have you read so far?"

_All of them…_

"No that many," I lied. "I'm still reading a lot about Alchemy, just something that always interested me,"

He nodded, coming to a stop just as we reach the stairs. "Astrid, can I tell you something?...Something personal?"

"Of course," I say with real sincere. "You can tell me anything,"

We took a seat on one of the couches that were across from the stairs, I gave him my full attention.

"What's up?"

He fumbles with his fingers momentarily. "Well, I've been having these weird dreams and visions lately…I don't know what they mean! I try to gain an understanding about them but, I just can't understand it."

_His dreams? This is what I've been waiting for!_

"Tell me one of your dreams," I encourage him.

"Well," He thinks for a moment. "One time I dreamed about this shadowy figure that was chasing my mother in the woods or something…I tried chasing after the person and every time I catch up to them, I wake up." He paused. "Do you have any clue what that could mean?"

I know exactly what that dream represents, but I can't tell him that. The dream is trying to warn him to stay away from me. The shadowy figure chasing his mother was really me long ago when we were in war with the gods and as well as the half gods.

To end it all I had to get rid of their main source of seeing our every move, Hiccups' mother. So in his dream the reason why he keeps waking up is because the dream is warning him that I am dangerous and that he should stay far away from me.

I gulp. "W-well…It could just be a sign that you are trying to get in contact with your mother since she is dead, but…Since she isn't here it could be a little hard for you to accept what happened to her," I lied.

"Wow," He mumbled. "You could be right there…I have a lot more dreams that I have been writing down in this book…" he pulls out a black notebook from his bag. "I've never showed these to anyone besides my mother, and she told me to never let anyone read them unless I trusted them completely…"

_Oh no…Not the guilt trip._

He handed me the hard covered book. "Can you read through these tonight and give it back to me tomorrow and tell me your thoughts on them?"

"A-are you sure?" I stutter.

He smiled. "Yeah, I trust you Astrid. At first I admit that we got off on the wrong foot but, you aren't such a bad person as people probably think you are."

"There you guys are," Amy's voice travels through the air, Hiccup and I look at her. "Those two are ready to go home, plus your parents will be here in thirty minutes Astrid; we should all get going."

Hiccup nodded, giving me a smile. "Thanks again Astrid,"

"No problem, tell the guys to wait in the car while I put this in a safe spot," I wave his book lightly; he nods once again before going to the others.

Amy smiles widely at me. "Congrats Astrid, you finally got a hold on his dreams and visions! Now you can show the Wolf King what you have found, you're one step closer to becoming a royal knight!"

_But at what cost? Betraying Hiccup and dishonoring his trust, I should hate myself right now for using him like this…_

I ignore Amy and opened the hard covered black book, flipping through random pages.

_**June 4, 2013**_

_**I had a vision that I was being transported to this strange place with all these weird people…I felt as if I shouldn't have been there, but at the same time I felt safe; like someone was watching over me.**_

_**June 5, 2013**_

_**I had that repeating dream again where these wolfs were in a secluded cave with maps lined up, it was like they were planning something. And then later in the dream the wolves were seen to be attacking some type of bat or something…**_

My eyes widen. "Amy look at this, date June 5, 2013…He dreamed that a bunch of wolves were in a cave with maps, planning something…And then he said the dream switched to a wolf battling a bat,"

"What do you think it means?" She questioned.

I rolled my eyes, how obvious can it be? "One of the wolf packs must be planning a revolt against us,"

Amy nodded. "But the question is…Which pack?"

I shook my head. "I may have a theory but I'll call a meeting with you and Austin in my library later, I have to get these guys back home first." I place Hiccups book into a safe located behind a painting of my family, making sure to lock it quickly. "I'll drive them to their houses while you go find Austin and tell him to keep an eye out for anything fishy,"

Austin is like our secret agent. Even if he is a part of the wolf pack, he still has loyalty to me and my Vampire nation (but mostly me).

"Alright," Amy nodded. "What time should we meet you here by?"

I ran down the stairs, not looking back at her. "Around three in the morning, I still have some research that I need to do so you guy can take your time with doing what you need to do…" I open the door, giving her one final glance. "Oh, and Amy…"

"Yeah? What do you need?" She questioned, her eyebrows raised in slight confusion.

I grin at her. "There is no need for you to tell anyone else about this, okay? Not even my brother or my parents, this stays between you, Austin, and I. So, when you're around my family try and keep your thoughts clear because they _will _try and read them if you're acting iffy."

"Alright, I understand," She reassured.

I nodded my head one more time before leaving the house and walking to the car, I still have to give them a ride home and all.

_So the wolves are planning something against us, huh? Well, we have a secret weapon of our own…Hiccup Horrendous. _


End file.
